Cavallino C39 Froilan (1987)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 228 MPH (367 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 3.7s|engine = 2.9L Twin-Turbocharged Tipo F120A 90° V8|price = $3,000,000|revenue_/_mile = $1,296|job_xp_/_mile = 1,800 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 471|torque = 426 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = 11 City / 16 Highway / 13 Combined|transmission = 5-Speed manual|predecessor = Ferrari 288 GTO|successor = Ferrari F50}}The 1987 Cavallino C39 Froilan is a Italian Supercar. It can be bought for $3,000,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on 15th November of 2019. It is based on the 1987 Ferrari F40 Description Origin As early as 1984, the Maranello factory had begun development of an evolution model of the 288 GTO intended to compete against the Porsche 959 in FIA Group B. However, when the FIA brought an end to the Group B category for the 1986 season, Enzo Ferrari was left with five 288 GTO Evoluzione development cars, and no series to enter them into competition. Enzo's desire to leave a legacy in his final sports car allowed the Evoluzione program to be further developed to produce a car exclusively for road use. In response to the quite simple, but very expensive car with relatively little out of the ordinary being called a "cynical money-making exercise" aimed at speculators, a figure from the Ferrari marketing department was quoted as saying "We wanted it to be very fast, sporting in the extreme and Spartan," "Customers had been saying our cars were becoming too plush and comfortable." "The F40 is for the most enthusiastic of our owners who want nothing but sheer performance. It isn't a laboratory for the future, as the 959 is. It is not Star Wars. And it wasn't created because Porsche built the 959. It would have happened anyway." The body of the F40 was designed by Leonardo Fioravanti and Pietro Camardella of studio Pininfarina, under the guidance of Nicola Materazzi, the engineer who designed the engine, gearbox and other mechanical parts of the car and had previously designed the bodywork of the 288 GTO Evoluzione, from which the F40 takes many styling cues. Power, Torque and suspension Power came from an enlarged, 2,936 cc (2.9 L; 179.2 cu in) version of the 288 GTO's IHI twin turbocharged and intercooled V8 engine generating a peak power output of 478 PS (471 hp; 352 kW) at 7,000 rpm and 577 N⋅m (426 lb⋅ft) of torque at 4,000 rpm as stated by the manufacturer. Gearing, torque curves and actual power output differed among the cars. The F40 did without a catalytic converter until 1990, when US regulations made them a requirement for emissions control reasons. The flanking exhaust pipes guide exhaust gases from each bank of cylinders while the central pipe guides gases released from the wastegate of the turbochargers. The suspension setup was similar to the GTO's double wishbone setup, though many parts were upgraded and settings were changed; the unusually low ground clearance prompted Ferrari to include the ability to raise the vehicle's ground clearance when necessary for later cars. Gallery F40Rear.png|Rear end of F40 F40Color.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Italian Vehicles Category:Ferrari